


Не считается

by Vispero



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vispero/pseuds/Vispero
Summary: Лео празднует день Рождения





	Не считается

**Author's Note:**

> С Днём Рождения, Лео!  
> Написано на ФБ2018

— Винсент, не стоило.  
На столе перед Лео стоял торт — сегодня был его день рождения, первый, который он справлял в качестве Глена, главы дома Баскервилей.

Когда его отец был ещё жив и приносил в семью какой-никакой, но всё же доход, мать в этот день покупала Лео угощение в местной пекарне — обычно это были самые дешёвые, но всё равно вкусные булочки. После смерти отца пришлось отказаться и от них. Единственное, что хоть как-то напоминало Лео о том, что этот день — особенный, было усталое поздравление от матери. Но когда не стало и её, Лео перестал отличать этот день от других — в приюте Фианы праздники отмечали редко.  
Но с появлением Элиота всё изменилось. В свой пятнадцатый день рождения, когда приём по случаю совершеннолетия юного Найтрея уже подходил к концу, Элиот, уставший от повышенного внимания к своей персоне, отошёл вместе с Лео подальше от толпы гостей и спросил:  
— Ну, а твой-то когда?   
Лео потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что у него спрашивает Элиот, а потом ещё немного, чтобы вспомнить точную дату.  
— Это же через два месяца! — непонятно почему возмутился Элиот. — Ну, ничего, успеем.  
На попытки Лео заверить, что ему ничего не надо, Элиот только отмахнулся.  
В итоге через пару месяцев, войдя в их комнату в общежитии Латвижской академии, Лео увидел на столе небольшой, но очень аппетитно выглядящий торт с одной свечкой посередине. И стоящего рядом Элиота, смущённо потиравшего свой затылок.  
— Представляешь, у них не нашлось пятнадцати маленьких свечек, только десять, остальные слишком большие, для подсвечников, поэтому я решил, что лучше так... Так же тоже можно? — неловко бормотал он себе под нос.  
Лео только улыбнулся и ответил, что все пятнадцать всё равно бы не задул.  
Элиот зажёг свечку и, прямо светясь от предвкушения, напомнил ему не забыть загадать желание.  
Сам Лео не был знаком с этой традицией и таким способом желаний ещё ни разу не загадывал, но отчего-то в этот момент прикрыл глаза и несколько раз повторил про себя: «Хочу, чтобы Элиот жил. Хочу, чтобы с ним всё было в порядке. Пусть Элиот будет жив. Пусть тогда это и правда был лишь плохой сон». Воспоминания о недавнем происшествии в ущелье никак не шли из головы Лео, даже несмотря на заверения Элиота в том, что ему всё это только привиделось.   
Лео открыл глаза и легко задул свечку.   
В течение следующего года погибло трое старших братьев Элиота. Но сам он был жив. И...  
— В этот раз заранее подготовился, — гордо произнёс Элиот, показывая на торт, украшенный шестнадцатью декоративными свечками всех цветов радуги.  
— Элиот, я столько не задую, — проворчал Лео, но всё же улыбнулся, садясь за стол и внимательно смотря на танцующие огоньки множества свечек.  
— Я в тебя верю, давай, загадывай уже желание, а то я есть хочу. — Элиот наклонился и опёрся локтями на стол, ожидая, когда можно будет перейти к самой вкусной части их небольшого празднества.   
Лео вспомнил своё прошлогоднее и, в этот раз ещё отчаяннее желая Элиоту жить, задул свечи.  
Все, кроме одной.  
Элиот какое-то время смотрел на оставшийся светить огонёк, но потом, спохватившись, ободряюще похлопал Лео по спине и уверенно заявил:  
— Ну, одна не считается.  
И задул её сам.

На стоящем сейчас перед ним торте была всего одна свечка — Винсент был предусмотрительным и не переоценивал возможности своего господина.  
Лео некоторое время смотрел на ровно светящий огонёк, а потом тихо дунул на пламя. Свечка послушно погасла.  
Лео ничего не загадал.


End file.
